


Action

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: reader got food for the team and ends up helped the team raid a house leading to Gibbs getting hurt





	Action

I got off the elevator with food for the team and as I passed Ziva and Tony I said hi to the both of them and handed them their food. I left Tim’s food on his desk.

“Abby’s lab?” I asked and ziva just nodded as Tony popped up.

“So, you know I’m incredibly curious. What’s it like being with El Capitan?” Tony asked folding his arms in front of him and with a smirk on his face. Ziva had raised an eyebrow and she leaned back in her chair.

“Wouldn’t you just love to know, Tony?” I asked turning and walking off to the elevator with a smile.

“Actually, yes, I would love to know,” He said staying put. 

Shaking my head I hit the elevator button. I looked around the little hallway and the weird color the walls were just as the elevator pinged and I walked in. Once the doors closed, I thought about the wall color and it reminded me of the fact I wasn’t a red-head. I was one of the only people Jethro has been in a relationship with that wasn’t a red-head.

The door opened at Abby’s lab and I walked out of the elevator and into the lab. Abby and Tim were on the computer but neither of them noticed me coming in and I popped in between them and the both of them jumped ten feet in the air. We grouped hugged and once they let go of me I gave Abby her food and told Tim I left his on his desk.

“Thanks for the food,” Abby said as I threw Jethro his food and he walked over to me to hug me.

“What are you doing here?” Jethro asked bluntly. 

“Can’t I just visit my boyfriend at work?” I asked leaning on my the front part of my feet. “That and one of my bosses wanted me to give you the information you needed. Some of my men are bringing the boxes.”

With a chuckle, Jethro motioned and I walked out with him.

“There’s a raid we gotta do and I want you to come with us,” He said just as the elevator opened and the both of us walked in. I worked as an NCIS liaison to a law office and not to toot my own horn I’m a pretty good shot. Faster than the way up, we were already at the bullpen floor and we walked out. “Come one.”

Jethro said loudly toward Ziva and Tony and got their stuff. Jethro quickly got his stuff from his desk and started walked toward the rest of us.

“Where are we going, boss?” Tony asked with a mouth filled with food as he was finished his food. Ziva handed me her other knife just in case as we waited for the elevator.

“Elf lord should have sent you the address. You two are together,” Jethro said as the doors opened again as we walked in. 

“Actually, boss, we’re not together regardless of what people,” Tony started to say but was cut off by Jethro slapping him on the back of the head.

“I wouldn’t want to anyways,” Ziva said, accepting the slap on the head that came with that comment.

“Why am I coming with y’all?” I asked turning Jethro with a raised eyebrow.

“If you have to ask,” Jethro asked.

We eventually got to the house where we where suppose to raid and and Jethro and me took the front while Ziva and Tony took the back.

“Clear,” I said with my gun drawn. “You know, if you continue to hit them, they’ll get a concussion.”

“You don’t mind getting hit,” Jethro said with a sly smile was he walked over to me, putting his gun away as I chuckled and looked toward the back of the house. We still haven’t heard a “clear” from the back so that worried me a little bit. 

A shot shocked me as I turned to see Jethro fall to the ground and a tall man walk into the area we were in with a gun. I, thankfully, remembered the fact that he was wearing a bulletproof vest. I immediately shot the man in the leg as I wasn’t sure if we needed the man alive. He also fell to the ground in pain. I kicked the gun away from the man and rushed over to the Jethro.

“Are you ok?” I asked putting his head in my lap just as Ziva and Tony rushed into the room with their guns drawn. Tony immediately was on the walkie talkie to call an ambulance while Ziva put handcuffs on the guy.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jethro said already trying to get up but with my hands on his shoulders he stayed down. “Honestly, I’m great.”

“I don’t care, you were just shot. I want you checked out by a doctor before doing anything,” I said.   
*  
We were in one of the ambulance trucks as Jethro was getting checked out and the suspect had already been driven off to the ER.

“He’ll be fine, just make sure he doesn’t do anything to outrageous,” The EMT said, starting to pack their things.

“I guess we’ll have to take things slowly then,” I said with a smirk and a nudge as I helped him up and walked over to the car. “I guess one good thing about this is that I get to drive.”


End file.
